Love At First Starlight
'Love At First Starlight '''is the 1st episode of Season 18. Summary Miles is surprised that his Star Darling crush, Cassie, has entered an ice skating competition! He and his friends cheer for her, but Lady Rancora sends Vivica down to Wishworld to stick her nose into Cassie's business, unless Miles comes up with creative plans to keep her from wrecking Cassie's graceful ice show. Plot The episode begins at the Disney Junior Town ice skating rink where everyone is seen ice skating. Almost everyone, actually. Some of the people were watching their friends skating on the rink and on the lower benches, Sage, Miles, Kwazii, Loretta, M.E.R.C., Sofia, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were watching their friends, Connor, Amaya, and Greg ice skating and doing amazing tricks. Loretta then turns to her brother Miles staring at their Star Darling friend Cassie, who was twirling and spinning in the air. Turning his gaze off of Cassie and to Loretta, Miles asks what she was looking at when he realized that she was looking at him gazing at his Starling crush ice skating. Even Kwazii was reading his aura that was light pink! As Miles' cheeks flushed, his pink aura turned blush pink meaning that he was embarrassed as he told Kwazii to stop reading his aura. Luckily, Kwazii stops as he joined his friends into watching Cassie ice skate. She looked so beautiful, so graceful on the ice, Miles thought. Just then, Connor spotted someone with blond hair with a pale blue streak walking on the snow and towards the skating rink as Cassie noticed that it was Vivica, the Starling Academy's popular girl but also school bully, too. As Vivica stopped on her tracks, she immediately taunts Cassie just as Sage came to her friend's rescue. Powers that Kwazii uses * Icy Touch * Freeze Breath * Rainbow Magic * Gemstone Glaze * Mystic Paintbrush * Magic Needle * Magic Vines * Star Power * Voice Changing Power * Shape shifting power * Telekinesis * Magical aura reading Characters * Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 18 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Cassie Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Episodes focusing on Leona Category:Episodes focusing on Libby Category:Episodes focusing on Scarlet Category:Episodes focusing on Vega Category:Episodes focusing on Adora Category:Episodes focusing on Piper Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Loretta Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on M.E.R.C. Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Romance Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Lady Rancora Category:Episodes focusing on Vivica Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes based on books Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 18 images Category:Star Darlings images Category:Cassie images Category:Dork Diaries Category:Thea Stilton (Book series) Category:Season Premieres Category:Sports images Category:Skating images Category:Season 18 episodes based on books